


Ribs

by SaltyServal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I stand by it, M/M, Miya Osamu Deserves The World, Miya Osamu Needs a Hug, Miya Osamu-centric, Osamu is pining, Protective Miya Atsumu, atsumus head in so far in the gutter, based off of Ribs by Lorde, like he saw his brother kissing and he got afraid a new family member would join, osasuna rights, the betas are crying again, this is a romeo and juliet lovestory that does not have anything to do with romeo and juliet, this is rated teen because the beginning is crack and there are dirty jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyServal/pseuds/SaltyServal
Summary: “Rin?” He asked. “Is everything okay?”“Yeah.” Rintarou’s voice was awake, not a trace of drowsiness present. Clearly he had been awake for some time now; Osamu wondered what was on his mind.“No offense, but why are you calling me in the dead of night then?” He inquired, sitting up slowly. Osamu kicked the covers off of his legs and leaned over, turning on the overhead lights.“Because I’m bored.” His voice cracked slightly as the connection wavered.“It’s midnight.” Osamu said slowly. “You should be asleep.”“But I’m not.” Rintarou said. He could imagine the smirk on his boyfriend’s face as he spoke. He sighed, shuffling over to his closet.“Want me to come over?” Osamu replied, already pulling open the doors.“No, I have a better idea.” He paused, his hand hanging over one of his many sweatshirts. “Let’s sneak out.”OROsamu has doubts about his relationship, but sometimes all it takes is one night under the stars.
Relationships: Ginjima Hitoshi & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Past Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67
Collections: Library of Really Good Writing, SunaOsa





	Ribs

Osamu Miya was careful. 

Osamu Miya was quiet. 

Osamu Miya was stoic.

Osamu Miya was closed-off.

All of these words were used to describe him. Osamu didn’t have the faintest clue what he had done to deserve the “silent type” reputation; perhaps it was because he was such a stark contrast to his brother.

Where Atsumu was harsh, Osamu was gentle. Where Atsumu was passionate, Osamu knew how to take it easy. Where Atsumu was aiming for the top, Osamu was satisfied with his path. The divergences between them caused perceptions to be made, judgements to be passed.

Osamu didn’t care. Not really, at least. He was usually described as the “nicer twin,” which held true frequently. But Atsumu was  _ nice  _ and Atsumu was  _ kind _ , he just didn’t show it in the same way Osamu did.

And he was fine with it. In fact, differences between them helped define them as separate people and not mere clones. 

Osamu was rarely jealous of his brother. However, there was one blaring instance where he had wanted nothing more than to be in Atsumu’s place. 

There had been a time where Atsumu managed to woo Rintarou Suna. The middle blocker was apathetic, anti-social, and cold. But that didn’t stop his exuberant brother from falling head over heels for him. 

And by god, Osamu wanted to be him. He wanted to be the one cuddling with Rintarou during winter nights, he wanted to be the one scooting close to him during lunch, he wanted to be the one to get stolen kisses from him in between classes. But no, Atsumu caught the fish.

And Osamu tried to be happy for him. He smiled and acted like everything was fine when the two acted lovey-dovey toward each other, like he didn’t mind. But each time they kissed was a knife to his heart, and every time they embraced the weapon was twisted again. He smiled and put on a front of happiness for the two, never showing how much pain he was in. 

In the end, the relationship didn’t last. The two parted as friends, but Osamu would never understand how Atsumu could walk away. He started dating Kiyoomi Sakusa three months later; four months after he met him at the All Star Youth Camp and three and a half months after he broke up with Rintarou. 

When Osamu paused to think about it, there was  _ definitely  _ a trend to Atsumu’s love life.  _ First Rintarou, and now Sakusa. Dark haired emotionless walls _ . Osamu had been overjoyed to learn that he at least had a  _ chance  _ with Rintarou again; fate handed him a second try and told him not to fuck it up. 

And so he began to make his moves. Slowly, but surely, he began to flirt. And he was pleasantly surprised when Rintarou flirted back. He slowly began opening to him more and more. Osamu relished in it, grateful for the opportunities. He laughed with him at lunch, made sure to walk home with him, and hung out with him on weekends. 

Atsumu noticed the change. He teased Osamu for it, laughing at his crush. If he cared that Osamu was pursuing his ex, he didn’t show it. In fact, Atsumu 'accidentally’ shoved him into Rintarou, promptly knocking them into the volleyball net and causing them to get tangled up in it. 

“Atsumu!” Rintarou yelped, struggling to free himself from the thick threads. Osamu didn’t move--more like, he couldn’t move. Rintarou had fallen on top of him, and the net had pinned his arms to his sides. His legs were tangled in the threads, and hot shame rushed to his face, turning it bright red. Rintarou’s hands were on his chest, both of their foreheads and arms slick with sweat. 

“They’re gonna fuck!” Ginjima yelled with a boisterous laugh. Osamu tilted his head up to see his fellow second years peering down at him, all of them laughing. Atsumu’s signature smirk was present on his face as he recorded them, zooming in on the flustered pair. 

“Rin.” Osamu mumbled into his ear... which was so close to his mouth that he could kiss it. He felt a blush rise on his face again. The brown haired boy shifted on top of him.

“Don’t tell me.” He mumbled, burying his face in Osamu’s chest. He jolted, shocked by the sudden touch. By Rintarou.  _ His crush.  _

“Atsumu’s recording.” He replied, shocked by how even his voice was. Internally, he was panicking, his emotions folding in on themself. He tried to keep his breathing even. 

“I’m going to kill him.” Rintarou groaned, clutching Osamu’s shirt in his fists. “I hate your brother so damn much.”

“But you kissed him.” Osamu teased, fighting to keep any hurt out of his voice. Any of his jealousy, any of his pain. 

“Worst decision of my life.” He said with a snicker. 

“Should’ve kissed me instead.” Osamu joked, a forced giggle escaping his lips. Rintarou didn’t join in, instead staring at him curiously. He broke off his laughter, ignoring the fresh trickle of sweat that worked its way down his face. He knew immediately he had fucked up. He mentally cursed Atsumu and the volleyball net that tied him down. He gulped nervously. “Uh…” 

“Okay.” Rintarou leaned over and pushed his lips against Osamu’s. His eyes flew open in shock. The brown haired boy’s arms were on his shoulders, keeping him more trapped than he already was. He shut his eyes as Rin’s teeth tugged his lip down, about to force his tongue into his mouth--

“STOP, OH MY GOD.” Atsumu screamed, shielding his eyes. Osamu broke apart suddenly, his senses returning to him. Right. He was still stuck in the volleyball net. In front of the team. Rintarou blinked up at them, his face unreadable.

“Yes?” He asked, his voice devoid of emotion. Osamu stifled a snort. Atsumu looked scandalized, his face pale. Ginjima had tears in his eyes, doubled over with laughter. Kosaku, who had just entered the gym, looked confused and rather distrubed. 

“Get a fucking room.” Atsumu mumbled, shaking his head. 

“Like you and  _ Omi-Omi  _ do--” Osamu started, rolling his eyes.

“Or fuck on the floor, that’s fine too.” His brother said hurriedly. Osamu smirked, as did Rintarou. The two exchanged an amused glance. 

“So…” Osamu started, immediately wincing as his voice cracked. He cleared his throat again. “Wanna go on a date?” 

“What do you think, dumbass?” Rintarou gently grabbed his chin, tilting his head up. He kissed him again, smiling to Osamu. 

“PDA! PDA!” Atsumu shouted, still sounding horrified. Osamu elected to ignore him, instead focusing wholly on one Sunarin. “Someone get them out the net, I regret  _ everything _ . Holy shit, I wish I were blind.” 

“You regret initiating your baby brother’s happiness? For shame, ‘Tsumu.” Osamu smirked, tilting his head slightly. Atsumu made a fake gagging sound, his eyes bulging in mock-disgust. Rin’s eyes flashed with irritation.

“Shut up, Atsumu.” He said softly. “I have plenty of blackmail on you and Omi-Omi.” The blonde stiffened, the color draining from his face. 

“Let’s get you out of the net.” Atsumu mumbled, his face flushed with embarrassment. Osamu snickered again, sneering at his brother. Ginjima and him worked quickly, unfolding the net and pulling it free. Rintarou’s hand flailed, smacking Osamu in the face. He barely flinched, letting the brown haired boy use his chest to stand back up. 

Osamu sat up, stretching. Rintarou reached down and pulled him to his feet. He brushed off his gym clothes, wrinkling his nose at the amount of dust that had collected onto his shirt. It must have been Ginjima’s turn to clean the gym; Hitoshi Ginjima was many things, including by far the messiest of the second years. 

“What happened here?” Kita’s melodic voice wafted through the gym. Osamu peered toward the door, seeing the third years staring quizzically at them. Aran’s gaze was full of exasperation as he stared at the down volleyball net. Akagi was glancing between each second year, muttering to himself about God knows what. Omimi left the gym completely, the tall boy shaking his head. Kita continued to survey the damage done to the gym, his calm brown eyes never blinking. 

“Hello Kita-san…” Atsumu’s voice was quiet, shame inching into it. Osamu rolled his eyes, fully prepared to put all the blame on him. 

“Please set up the net for practice. Which is now behind schedule.” Kita barely batted an eye, the captain sweeping past them all, beelining for the locker rooms. “We had to give you privacy, after all. Suna, Osamu, please do not have sex in the gym. Congratulations on your relationship.” 

There was a heartbeat of silence, all the members of the team staring at the white haired boy in shock. The locker room door shut with a click. Osamu could feel his eye twitching, his face likely redder than a tomato. Rin’s expression remained stoic, his eyes narrowed into slits. Atsumu let out an awkward cough, muttering something along the lines of “I don’t want to see my brother and ex banging in the gym either” and turning away. 

“Well…” Aran said, walking up to the four second years. “Just. Stay. Do not move. We will be out of the locker room in  _ five minutes.  _ The volleyball net better be up by then, otherwise Cap will skin you alive.” 

“But that task requires us to move.” Ginjima went out on a limb, his lower lip trembling as he contained a smile. 

“Shut up.” Aran glared at them each, his gaze cool. He turned away and jogged after Kita, Akagii scrambling to follow him. Omimi had not re-appeared, and Osamu couldn’t blame him. Today was more chaotic than usual. 

Atsumu and Ginjima had already sprinted over to the net, pulling it back up hastily and casting fervent glances at the locker rooms. Shinsuke Kita was slow to anger, but when he raged, it was nothing short of  Armageddon. His wrath reigned hellfire over the team, usually manifesting itself in extra laps or receives. 

“Aren’t you scrubs going to help?” Atsumu grumbled, glaring at Osamu and Rintarou. He yelped as one of the poles of the net slipped, hitting his head. 

“Nope.” Osamu deadpanned. “You’re the ones who caused this mess. So you can clean it up.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“My new job.” Rintarou said without missing a beat. Atsumu froze, then proceeded to make fake-barfing noises, doubling over. Ginjima rolled his eyes. 

“Atsumu, has it occurred to you that Osamu feels the same way when you and Sakusa acted like this?” Osamu snickered as he glanced back at Rintarou. He hesitantly reached forward and took his hand. The brown haired boy leaned closer. He was aware of Atsumu and Ginjima squabbling in the background. 

“So this Friday after school, are you free?” He whispered into Rin’s ear. 

“Yep. I’ll see you at six.” He replied, nodding once. 

And for the first time, Rintarou Suna smiled at Osamu Miya. 

\--

A month into their relationship, Osamu was staring blankly at the ceiling, a grin stuck on his face. Inarizaki had officially made the Interhigh National Tournament, and the celebration had led to him and Rin making out in the back of the storage room. 

And yet there was always an underlying feeling of not being enough. His smile faltered slightly. 

Osamu loved Rintarou. But he wasn’t certain if he loved him back. It was subtle at first, easy for him to ignore. Maybe it was just his paranoia. Maybe it was just the history that was shared between his boyfriend and his brother, scaring him into thinking… that maybe Rintarou was only dating him because he was the default fall back. The second best. 

Osamu shook his head, clearing his thoughts. No. Rintarou loved him for him. He wasn’t the kind of boy to date for looks, for similarities. Besides, him and Atsumu were polar opposites, and there was no way Rin was just staying with him because he was a “suitable replacement.”

Osamu reached over for his phone. The clock on it read eight in the evening. He blinked at it, squinting. It felt much later than that, the sun long since having disappeared behind the horizon. He glanced out the window, the Kobe skyline shining back at him. Car horns honked in the distance, the lights casting an eerie glow across his room. 

His eyelids felt heavy as he attempted to unlock his phone. He typed the passcode in wrong three times, huffing in frustration. He tossed his phone back to his nightstand. Osamu rolled over, grabbing his blanket. Practice had been grueling, and he was tired. Fuck homework, fuck intsagram. He wanted sleep. He shut his eyes with a sigh, curling up. 

Normally he wouldn’t have been able to sleep this early. Normally he would be making dinner, scrambling to make sure everything was in place and his homework was done and everything was ready to go for tomorrow. Osamu had assumed the role of caretaker, making sure his family was well accounted for. He did it without complaint; he enjoyed it. He liked cooking, and was excited to have an excuse to do so. 

But this weekend was different. His parents were overseas, on a business trip in the States. They had told Atsumu and Osamu to behave and stay home, to hold down the fort. Atsumu left not even an hour after them, intending to spend the weekend in Tokyo with Sakusa. To celebrate the news of Nationals. The two probably would spend hours taunting each other, only to start cuddling later. He snorted at the thought. The pair was strange, even by his standard. But he was happy to see his brother so  _ happy.  _

That left Osamu free and alone, to do whatever he wanted. 

And so he elected to sleep. Which he got about three hours of. 

Osamu had drifted off quickly, into a dark slumber. He was shocked he actually woke up when his phone went off. He groaned, burying his face in his pillow. He resisted the urge to scream. He rolled over onto his side, fumbling for his phone. 

His lock screen read midnight, the glowing red numbers seeming to float in Osamu’s state of sleep deprivation. His phone continued to buzz. He exhaled sharply through his nose, irritated. He didn’t  _ want  _ to be awake; and yet someone had decided that the dead of night was the perfect time for a conversation.

He reached for his lamp, grumbling to himself. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the brightness and read the contact number. Any weariness dissolved as Osamu saw who it was. He answered immediately, clearing his throat. 

“Rin?” He asked. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Rintarou’s voice was awake, not a trace of drowsiness present. Clearly he had been awake for some time now; Osamu wondered what was on his mind. 

“No offense, but why are you calling me in the dead of night then?” He inquired, sitting up slowly. Osamu kicked the covers off of his legs and leaned over, turning on the overhead lights.

“Because I’m bored.” His voice cracked slightly as the connection wavered. 

“It’s midnight.” Osamu said slowly. “You should be asleep.”

“But I’m not.” Rintarou said. He could imagine the smirk on his boyfriend’s face as he spoke. He sighed, shuffling over to his closet. 

“Want me to come over?” Osamu replied, already pulling open the doors. 

“No, I have a better idea.” He paused, his hand hanging over one of his many sweatshirts. “Let’s sneak out.”

“Isn’t that what you-- we’re already doing?” Osamu asked, a bead of sweat trickling down his face. By all standards, he wasn’t a disobedient kid. He didn’t think of himself as having a rebellious streak; any he had was usually was enabled by Atsumu. He didn’t sneak out, he didn’t steal, he tried to be honest. He honored his parents, and respected their wishes, which included not leaving the house if that was asked of him. 

“No, dummy.” Rin said with a small laugh. “I mean let’s go into the city.”

“You want to run around Kobe in the middle of the night. In the middle of  _ winter _ .” Osamu said, tilting his head. He balanced his phone in his hand, slightly shocked. 

“Yes. Are you in?” Osamu hesitated before answering. He didn’t want to go against his parents’ commands. He wanted to be a good son. And he wanted to protect the house, since Atsumu was away. He also wasn’t hip on the idea of walking through Kobe when the temperatures were this frigid. 

But it was Rin. 

And Osamu loved him. He wanted to spend time with him. And if that meant running around Kobe at midnight in the middle of winter, that was what he could do. 

“Yeah. I’ll meet you outside my house in twenty minutes.” He responded. 

“Great.” Rin said, his voice brightening. 

“I love you--” Osamu started to say. The line clicked off before he could finish. “Oh.” His hand dropped to his side. He tried not to think anything of it; Rin said that he loved him all the time. At least, he thought. Osamu didn’t bother searching his memory for the last time.

He was content living in an illusion. 

He dressed quickly, grabbing a plain long sleeved shirt and tugging it on. Osamu grabbed his gym sweats, practically jumping into them. He pulled his sweatshirt over his head, wriggling into it. Osamu smoothed his silver hair down with a huff. 

He practically tripped down the stairs, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. The house was eerily silent, the fridge humming in the background. The floorboards creaked under his steps. Osamu stretched, yawning. The heater was turned down, the lower floor having a chill to it. He shuddered slightly. If this was even a fraction of the chill that waited for him outside, he wasn’t sure he was ready. He grabbed his watch off of the counter. 

Osamu opened his messages, pulling up Atsumu’s contact information. 

**Osamu:** Hey dumbass

**Atsumu:** what the fuck samu its 12 in the morning

**Osamu:** I’m going out with Rin

**Atsumu:** what the fuck samu its 12 in the morning (x2)

**Osamu:** relax itll be fine

**Atsumu:** y r you telling me

**Osamu:** so if i die you know the backstory

**Atsumu:** fine whatever have fun dont text me again if its an emergency Omi needs me byeee

**Osamu:** do I even want to know

**Atsumu:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Osamu:** jfc alr bye

Osamu shut his phone off and slid it into his pocket. He zipped it up, making sure it was secure. He wasn’t going to lose it. He reached for his baseball hat, putting it on. He tucked his silvery locks into the hat, obscuring most it. He grabbed his gloves and put them on, jogging to the exit of the house. 

Osamu sighed as he opened the door. The winter air was chilly, sending cold shockwaves down his spine. Even his coat could not insulate him from the sheer coldness that lurked in the night setting. He shut the door quietly behind him, locking it. He stared at it, doubt worming its way into his mind. 

Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. It was the dead of night, and no one else was home. He was the only one left in the house; something could happen. He had to stay behind. 

But he wanted to spend time with Rin. Even if it was night, even if it was risky. He sighed as he tucked the key into his pocket. 

No going back. 

“Hey Osamu.” Rintarou materialized out of thin air, the darkness delivering the shorter boy to him. He grabbed Osamu’s shoulder, tugging him away from the door. 

“Hey, Rin.” He said with a small grin as he turned to face his boyfriend. Rintarou donned a black and white sweatshirt, one of the simple ones from school. Inarizaki was scrawled in the corner, the white text standing out against the sea of darkness. He had on jeans and tennis shoes as well; Osamu memorized it all. He was stunning, even at midnight. 

“Fancy seeing you out here.” Rintarou said with a small snicker. His laugh sent a burst of warmth through Osamu, waking him up. He rolled his eyes as he stepped off the cement landing, his feet hitting the pavement of the road.

“Well, something told me I might encounter you out here.” Osamu deadpanned. 

“Fair enough.” Rintarou pursed his lips, a smile still dancing across his features. “Come on. I’m bored, let’s go do something.” 

“What did you have in mind?” Osamu asked as the pair began to walk. He tucked his hands into his coat pockets, seeing Rin do the same. He couldn’t help but feel a little irritated; he did want to hold his hand, despite the cold. 

_ He probably wouldn’t have had a problem if it were— _ Osamu flinched at the sudden thought, straightening up. He refused to let it finish, forcing himself to continue walking with an easy smile. 

“I don’t know.” Rin said with a shrug. “We’ll see when we get there.” Osamu processed it for a moment, before shaking his head. 

“Rin, you do know that we are wandering a highly populated city in the dead of night. When all the creeps and weirdos are out.” He deadpanned, adjusting his hat. 

“That makes us weirdos and creeps.” His boyfriend shrugged nonchalantly. Osamy shut his mouth, sighing as he gave up. For all intensive purposes, Rintarou was right. He straightened up, stretching as he shook off the last remnants of sleep.

“Come on.” Rin tugged his hand, leading him deeper into Kobe. “Let’s go stalk people.” Osamu blinked at him.

“More blackmail collecting?” 

“Nope, just being creepy, like you said.” Rintarou barked a dry laugh. “I’m kidding, Osamu. Let’s go shopping instead.”

“All the stores are closed.” Osamu pointed out, jogging up to him. He hesitantly reached for Rin’s hand. He took it, intertwining their fingers. Warmth spread through his skin. He wished this didn’t make him as happy as it did. He wished he wasn’t as attached to Rin as he was. 

But nights like these made it worth it. Reminded him why he fell for him in the beginning. 

“Yeah, it’s called window shopping.” Rintarou shot back. “So we can come back in the morning and pick it up. It’s a great plan. Plus everyone is either asleep or partying, so the streets are pretty much ours.” 

“True.” Osamu hummed softly in response, trying to calm his spiking heart rate down. He jumped at every sound, twisting around to make sure no one was sneaking up on him. He was tense, and it showed. Osamu liked working at night, but being out in the city, all but defenseless made him nervous. 

“You’re jumpy tonight.” Rintarou observed dryly. 

“Sorry.” He said, his face flushed with discomfort. A car rushed by them, and Osamu jumped with a squeak. Rin let out a laugh, chucking as Osamu watched the vehicle rush by them a splatter of water hitting the pavement centimeters away from the pair.

“Relax, ‘Samu.” Rintarou said, giving him a reassuring pat on the back. “You’re safe with me. No big bad car is going to run you over.” Osamu rolled his eyes, huffing softly. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He mumbled, wiping the traitorous beads of sweat off his forehead. “How far to downtown from here?”

“Only a few blocks. You know that, dummy.” Rin flicked his forehead teasingly. “You live here.” 

“True.” Osamu blushed again, just as the redness had started to leave his face. “Just weird being out in the middle of the night. Can’t remember stuff.”

“Cause you’re scared?” Rintarou said, smirking. Osamu flinched. He knew he was teasing, but the barb stung. He looked down at the ground, fighting back an anxious cough. Rin didn’t seem to notice his sudden quietness. 

Osamu continued to walk, keeping his eyes on the word. The stillness outside his house was dissolving, the city’s life steadily bleeding through to his senses. He could pick up the thrums of parties, hear the even louder honks of his cars, and bright lights shining in the distance. The stars were still visible, not yet shrouded by the skyline and pollution. 

“Almost there.” Rin said in a singsong voice. “Can’t you feel the beat of the music?”

“If I didn’t know better, I would think you were about to start dancing.” Osamu snickered, watching his foot tapped against the concrete pavement. His boyfriend mimed disgust, sneering and shaking his head. Rintarou Suna was many things, but he was not a dancer. The last time he had tried it, Osamu and him had ended up sprawled across the floor, as Rin had tripped and knocked both of them over. 

“Never again.” His boyfriend said solemnly, shaking his head with a shudder. 

“Maybe at prom.” Osamu refuted. 

“Maybe at prom.” Rin concurred sullenly. He tugged Osamu’s hand harder, dragging him to the city. A street sign rose over them, marking the official entrance to the greater Kobe area. It was ladened with multicolor paint and sparkling stickers, the street name barely readable. Inarizaki was a few blocks away, their school just meters away. Osamu smiled fondly.

“Come on, I wanna show you something.” His boyfriend dragged him over to one of the closer shops, a smile on his face. “It’s a good idea for a Christmas gift for me.”

“I hate to break it to you, but Christmas is like… months away, Rin.” Osamu said with a laugh. “But go off.”

“It’s never too early to start planning.” Rintarou rebutted. They stopped in front of a clothing store. The lights were off, but the front models were still visible. Rin pointed to one of the closest shirts. It was a maroon color, gold trim lining the neck. Gold and white embroidered the cuffs of the shirt, twisting into leaves and vines. The colors shimmered as cars drove by, the window illuminated by the headlights. Osamu stared at it a moment longer, his eyes flickering over to his boyfriend. 

“You want that?” He said, sounding slightly shocked. 

“Yeah. It’s a pretty shirt.” Rin said nonchalantly. He gazed at, tilting his head. 

“Never took you for someone to like this style of clothing. Fancy shirts and all.” Osamu smiled, envisioning his boyfriend in the outfit. He would look stunning. The maroon would bring out his eyes, the gold causing them to shine even brighter. At least, he thought so. Either way, he mentally made a note to stop by and pick it up later. It would be a great gift. 

“Well what can I say, I like pretty things.” Rin said with another shrug. “Like you, for example.” Osamu sputtered, shocked by the second half of the sentence. He covered his face with his hands to hide the redness of his face, his heart having done a backflip at the words. He was shocked he didn’t have a heart attack the second the words left his mouth. 

“I--” He sputtered, still not quite able to function. 

“There, there.” Rintarou patted his arm. He laughed softly, grinning at him. “You’re so cute when you get flustered. Remind me to compliment you more.”

“I may die from a heart attack if you do.” Osamu shot back. 

“I’ll bring you back, then. You aren’t allowed to die.” Rin said. He retook his hand, pulling him along. He shook out his legs, jogging slightly to keep up with him. His blood flow returned to normal, his heart rate returning. He could still feel a stupid smile gracing his face. He cleared his throat awkwardly, falling into step with Rin. 

“Look, there’s a pet store.” He pointed to another shop on the corner. Rintarou followed his eyes, landing on the next string of shops. Osamu quickly glanced both ways across the street, pulling his boyfriend along as they crossed in precariously. 

“Awww, the paw prints on the window are so cute.” Osamu cooed, staring at the decorations lining the window. 

“Look, they have pictures of animals for adoption.” Rintarou said, peering at a paper plastered up inside the window. Osamu scooted over until he was standing next to him. He scanned the list. Various dogs and cats were pictured on it, each with brief descriptions of their names and personalities. 

“They have ferrets.” He said, pointing to one of the bottom images. A snow white face peered back at them, with fluffy rounded black ears and a dark mask. It was a cute animal, and Osamu absolutely would go into the store and pet it if he could. 

“I love that animal.” Rin said, tilting his head. 

“Me too.” Osamu agreed. 

“We can get one someday, then.” Rintarou said. Osamu peered at him, looking for sarcasm. There wasn’t a single trace; in fact, there was a smile on his face.  _ He wanted that future.  _ Another bolt of euphoria hit him. Osamu turned around to hide his blush. 

He jolted his head up, scanning the city. He tilted his head, trying to think of what else they could do. He was half-awake, yet still half-asleep. He needed to do something before he dropped dead on the street, when exhaustion finally caught up to him.

There was a park in the distance. Osamu could see the sign, and he grinned, an idea forming. He glanced at Rin, who was still staring at the ferret’s picture. He needed to wake up; his fingers were numb, as were his toes. He wiggled them once, preparing for what was about to happen. He cleared his throat, rolling his shoulders. Rin turned to him. 

“What?” He asked, curious. 

“Race you to the park!” Osamu said suddenly as he poked his side. Rin let out a shocked yelp. Osamu didn’t give him time to recover, instead sprinting to the trees that loomed in the distance. He laughed, feeling the wind streak his face as he ran. He could see the stone fence, the one he had to jump over to claim victory. He heard Rintarou’s footsteps behind him, loud as he scrambled to keep up. 

“You aren’t going to win that easily!” He declared, the competitive side of Rin bleeding through to the surface. Osamu cackled, raising his pace. His legs burned, but he refused to let up. He was not going to lose. 

Shadows flitted over his head, the trees casting eerie silhouettes on the street. Osamu leapt between them, his serotonin spiking as he ran. His fingers curled around the stone of the barrier between the park and the city. He hoisted himself over, throwing himself on the grassy turf. He turned around, panting as he waited for Rintarou to catch up. The brown haired boy hurdled over the fence himself, landing next to Osamu. He didn’t stop, however. He sprinted past, leaving Osamu in the dirt. 

“Hey!” He shouted, shocked. 

“Never said the race was over!” Rin shot back, snickering. He darted to one of the center trees, a dark streak. Osamu recovered quickly, scuttling after him, half-tripping over his legs. It was in vain. Rin was leaning against the tree, breathing heavily and his eyes scanning the sky. Osamu followed his gaze, one of his arms hitting the tree as he struggled to catch his breath. He shook out his head, inhaling sharply and resisting the urge to cough up the spit that was blocking his airway. He instead forced himself to swallow, shaking his head again. 

  
  


“Look at the stars, ‘Samu.” Rin murmured, not noticing his miniature choking incident, eyes trained on the sky. The thousands of little lights twinkled in the heavens, flickering merrily in the distance. He could trace the constellations if he wanted to, imagining the pictures formed in the sky. 

_ I would rather look at you. _ Osamu thought to himself, transfixed with Rintarou. The way his cheeks were flushed with the cold, the gentle pink tinge giving him a warm glow. The way his lips curled with a soft smile, his face lighting up. Rin usually had a shadow hanging over him, but tonight was different. Perhaps it was the way the moon illuminated his features, making it look like he was shining. 

He looked like an angel in the ethereal lighting the park provided. And Osamu loved him, he loved him so much it hurt.  _ Does he love me back?  _ The familiar doubt wormed its way into his head, grabbing him and giving him more doubt, more reason to be afraid. He took in a deep breath.  _ Second best, second best, second best.  _ Osamu forced a smile back on his face. Rin hadn’t notice his sudden lapse of internal pain; if he had, he didn’t show any signs of caring-- 

_ Stop.  _ He pursed his lips, forcing his eyes off of Rintarou. He stared blankly at the sky, desperately trying to keep his thoughts from spiraling out of control once more. He exhaled sharply, watching his breath crystallize on the cold air. It trailed up and up, then dissolved in the atmosphere, staying with the stars. 

Rintarou stepped closer, shivering. Osamu turned back to him and wrapped his arms around him instantly, sharing his body heat. The brown haired boy never took his eyes off of the sky, the stars sparkling in his irises. The sounds of the city barely penetrated the park, the distant activities of the night life too far to be felt. 

Rin looked back over at Osamu. He tilted his head up. Osamu peered back at him, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He could feel his own blush blooming on his face, the heat making his blood rush to his head. Rin continued to lean closer, his eyes never leaving Osamu’s own. One of his hands reached up and idly stroked his cheek, his fingers causing a chill to race down his spine. 

No words were exchanged. Osamu’s hand found the small of Rintarou’s back. The space between them had closed, mere centimeters of air separating their lips. A small smile danced across the brown haired boy’s face, his brown eyes glimmering with apprehension. Osamu wanted nothing more than to press their lips together. And that is what he would do, he was going to prove that Rin loved him. His eyes were half-closed as he continued to lean down slightly until he was level with Rintarou. He tilting his head slightly, trying to keep his excitement at the prospect of the kiss from exploding out of him--

“Hey, let’s climb the water tower.” Rin said suddenly, pulling back and pointing to the looming dome behind the two of them. Osamu faltered, pulling back as well. He frowned, disappointed at his missed opportunity.  _ Almost.  _ He sighed, turning to the water tower. It reached into the heavens, stretching up to the stars. A shiver of fear ran down his back as Osamu stared at it, blinking in slight shock as his mind struggled to process what had just been suggested to him. 

“You want to...” He began slowly. “Climb the water tower... at two in the morning... when it’s like, negative two degrees out?” 

“I believe that’s what I said.” Rintarou nodded in affirmation. 

“Please tell me you’re using your sarcastic voice and I just can’t tell.” Osamu said, silently pleading to all the deities in existence his boyfriend was just kidding about the ordeal. Rin merely snickered, starting to jog in the direction of the storage tank. Osamu sighed, hanging his head as he rethought his life choices. He stared at the reservoir. 

Osamu supposed it wasn’t  _ too _ high. As long as neither of them slipped, they should be fine. Osamu had never been  _ fond _ of heights; but he could suck it up. Some would call it a fear, but he wouldn’t. He could never acknowledge it, especially since Atsumu was never afraid to reach for the sky. 

Osamu always found himself more comfortable on the ground. Perhaps that’s why he was always the last one, the one who nearly missed all of his chances. The one who was dating his brother’s ex, because he was too slow initially and could never find the courage to ask. Why he was never going to pursue a sport, because he knew he would never be successful nor happy. 

The sky did not call to him like it did others. And Osamu was jealous. He gritted his teeth and straightened up. He would not miss this chance. 

“Alright, fine, I’m coming.” He called, scrambling to catch up. Rintarou glanced back. He smiled his brilliant smile, a genuine one full of happiness and delight. He was  _ delighted _ Osamu was coming with him. And that made him happy too. 

The closer they got, the more Osamu’s legs felt like jelly. The tower was much taller than he initially thought it was. The grey building’s staircase was a tight spiral, eventually leading to a precarious looking ladder. The top was shining under the moon; if Osamu had a guess, frost was covering it. Rintarou glanced over at him, his dark eyes softening. 

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” He murmured, taking Osamu’s hand. He squeezed it with a gentle smile, a rare sight. It shocked Osamu. 

“Does sleep deprivation give you more of a personality?” He joked, nudging his boyfriend. 

“Maybe. Or maybe it’s cause I care about you and your well-being?” Rintarou shot back, pouting slightly. Osamu giggled, reaching over and brushing some hair out of his face. 

“You’re so cute when you care.” Osamu beamed back at him. 

“I believe the point I’m trying to get at is if you want to do this or not.” Rintarou snapped back, real concern lacing his features. 

“I...” Osamu hesitated. He tore his gaze off of his boyfriend and stared up at the reservoir. It was at least 100 meters high. He avoided climbing that high if he could. Being on a swing set was sometimes a challenge; forget climbing the jungle gyms. Atsumu would tease him to no end, and proclaim that was the reason he always got caught during a game of tag. He refused to climb, refused to seek the haven of the sky. 

“Osamu.” Rintarou said again, quieter this time. “We don’t have to do this. You’re right— it’s dangerous and one of us could get seriously hurt.” 

Osamu stayed silent for a few more moments, the decision weighing heavily on his mind. Rin was like his brother; despite his outward lackluster appearance, he was a jumper and he wanted to go to the top. Maybe that is why they had clicked so easily; maybe that was why they fell out so easily. Osamu would never know. 

But it didn’t matter at the moment, he supposed. Osamu couldn’t afford to let the past get to his head. He loved Rintarou, and he would get over this fear for him. He could see it in his eyes; he wanted to see the city from the top of that damn tower. And Osamu would take him there. 

“Let’s do it.” He said firmly. 

“What?” Rintarou said, looking slightly shocked. He glanced between the slate building and Osamu, as if he couldn’t believe what he heard. “You want to do it?” 

“Yeah. Might as well, right?” Osamu said with a strained smile. His heart thudded painfully in his chest; the fear was almost constricting. He walked forward, tugging Rintarou’s hand. “First we have to break into the place.” 

“True.” He said with a smile. “Never took you for a rule-breaker.”

“I can be a daredevil sometimes!” Osamu protested, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. 

“Sure you can.” Rin hummed in response. “Have you ever climbed a chain link fence before?” 

“I— have I  _ what—?”  _ He yelped, blinking at Rintarou. His boyfriend smirked.

“Oh, come on.” He rolled his eyes, his pupils flashing mischievously in the low lighting. “It’s the first thing you learn within the world of crime.” 

“I’ve never committed a fel— wait.” Osamu stopped short. “How do you know that?”

“Are you implying I’ve committed a crime?” Rintarou tilted his head, his pace not breaking. 

“Yes.”

“Well...no, I haven’t.” Rin said with a small laugh. “But most crime movies always involve climbing a fence, especially when it’s breaking and entering.” 

“Fair enough.” Osamu laughed, a smile dancing across his face. The pair approached the tower. The grey fence gleamed in the moonlight, intermixing with the city's vibrancy. The links were interwoven together, the metal bonded tightly to each other. Rintarou had already approached it, taking a running start and practically attacking the fence. He stuck to it, the fence bouncing under his weight. He then scaled it like a cat, climbing it quickly and hoisting himself over. He landed neatly on the other side, shaking himself out and stretching.

“Your turn.” A sly grin crossed his face. “Good luck.” Osamu straightened up, staring down the metal wiring. He wrinkled his nose in anticipation.  _ You can do this.  _ He breathed deeply, planting his feet. Osamu sprung off of his heels, bounding over to the fence. He grasped the wiring, feeling the cool sensation spread through his fingers. He pulled himself up, link after link. 

He threw himself over the other side, intention to mimic Rin’s landing. Osamu grinned to himself, proud that he had managed to pull off this feat. 

He felt a tug on his foot. Osamu glanced up, only to see his foot caught in the wires. He yelped and released the fence. He fell backward, his head colliding with the metal. His foot was loosened by the shock, and he dropped to the ground unceremoniously. 

“Fuck.” He swore, laying face down on the pavement. 

“Osamu!” Rintarou started cackling, doubling over. Osamu could hear the soft laughter as he laid on the ground. He could feel heat rushing to his cheeks as he pushed himself up off the gravel, brushing the dirt off of his pants. 

“That hurt.” He grumbled, feeling his face for open cuts. He was relieved to find that his accident had not led to bloodshed. The worst wound was to his pride, as his clothes were ripped by the iron links. The humiliation remained. 

“That’s my boyfriend, oh so graceful.” Rintarou leaned forward and brushed more dirt off of his cheek, then proceeded to plant a kiss there. “It‘s okay. A for effort.”

“Mmm, thanks.” He mumbled, his face flushed with embarrassment. Osamu glanced at the fence, glaring hard at it. “I’ll defeat it on the return trip.”

“I’m sure you will.” Rin patted his arm, smirking. “And I’ll be recording.” 

“Of course you will.” Osamu mumbled, shaking his head. His hat had fallen to the ground next to him. He stooped to pick it up, placing it back on his head. 

“You may be my favorite person, but blackmail is important.” His boyfriend said. “I have a folder just for you.” 

“You have a folder for everyone you meet.” He retorted. Rin put on a fake thinking face, jutting out his lower lip. He tapped his chin in mock thoughtfulness, miming the stature of a thinker. Osamu rolled his eyes, yawning. 

“Perhaps.” He snickered, his eyes sparkling. “But your fight with Astumu is still my favorite video I have.”

“Not surprising.” Osamu heaved a heavy sigh. “I’ll never live it down, I suppose.” 

“Nope!” Rintarou said, sounding way too cheery for the topic at hand. “On the bright side, neither will Atsumu. And I’ll have it forever.” 

“Fuck you.” Osamu snapped back, crossing his arms. Rintarou scoffed at him, rolling his eyes. 

“With pleasure.” He replied immediately. Osamu opened his mouth to reply, his face turning even redder. Rin cut him off with a wave of his hand. “Later. Right now we have to climb this tower.” He spun on his heels, humming as he skipped to the exterior stairs. They were blocked by a gate, a sign hanging off of it.  _ Do not enter _ , it read. Osamu would have smirked at it, knowing full well they were about to blatantly ignore it, if it hadn't been for the comment his boyfriend just made. 

“Rin!” He gasped suddenly as his senses returned slowly. “You can’t just say that and walk away!”

“I finished the conversation though.” The brown haired boy retorted quickly. “I said we would do it  _ later _ .”

“I didn’t even agree—“ Osamu started, blinking rapidly. His mind struggled to process the exchange, flashing back to the day they got together. And the supply closet incident, as he had mentally dubbed it. 

“But you know you will.” Rintarou said as he popped opened the gate to the stairs. He pulled it completely open, exposing the way up. The staircase was shrouded in shadows from the looming water basin, but the path itself was strikingly clear. 

“I—“ Osamu tried again, his voice cracking. Rin grinned once at him, a sly smile lighting up his features. 

“Come on, let’s climb this before we get caught.” Rintarou said as he grabbed the hand railing. He started the climb, his face returned to neutral. Osamu gulped, his senses dulling. It was time, time to climb up the tower. The tower, that was a hundred meters in the air.  _ It’ll be fine,  _ He told himself. He walked over and grabbed the railings, pulling the gate shut behind him. It locked into place without protest. 

The stairs of the tower were long and winding, each metal step smaller and smaller. Osamu ignored how his breath continued to quicken, acknowledging the fact that soon he would have to climb up the rungs of a ladder. He shut his eyes tightly as he continued to ascend, trying not to think of how far down everything else was.

“You’re so cute when you pout.” Rin’s voice drifted down to him, a hint of amusement in his tone. “When your eyes get all scrunched up, and you purse your lips.” Osamu cracked one of his eyes open to see his boyfriend waiting for him a few steps up. He had pried open the gate to the ladder, waiting patiently. 

“I do try.” He said flippiantly, smirking. Trying to hide how fast his heart was pounding. To hide how much he wanted to scream and sprint down the steps. To hide how afraid he was. His hands were coated with sweat under his gloves, blinking at the floor. 

“Why don’t you climb up first?” He said, softening his tone. Osamu blinked at the ladder, then back at Rin. He took in a shuddering breath and nodded once. 

“Okay.” He stepped up next to him. Rintarou pecked his cheek with a reassuring kiss, nodding to him. Osamu grasped the ladder with shaking hands. He swung himself onto it. He began to climb, rung by rung. His foot his step after step, and he hoisted himself up. He kept his eyes glued to the top of the water tower. He was close, so close. Then he wouldn’t have to think about it again until he was climbing back down. 

“You’re almost there.” Rin’s voice carried up to him by the courtesy of the wind. He nodded, mostly to reassure himself. He was almost there. The chill of the rungs penetrated his gloves, causing a shudder to ranckle his body. He paused, inhaling sharply. He counted to five before resuming his climb.

Finally, Osamu’s hand collided with the top of the tower. He pulled himself over the railing, throwing himself onto the roof of the building. He exhaled sharply, panting as he laid his head against the rooftop. Clouds circled overhead, the stars shrouded by the dark purples and blues and greys of the mist. The crescent moon grinned back at him, the silver celestial body hanging over the city.

“Told you it would be okay.” Rin said, laying down next to him. He reached over and took his hand, smiling. “Now look at that view.” 

“It  _ is _ stunning.” Osamu begrudgingly agreed. “It was worth the climb.” His heart rate steadily returned to normal, the fear dying down. He lifted his head and scanned the roof. “And look, we can take the stairs back down.” He pointed to the small outcropping. The door was shut, but if they could pick the locks to a gate, they could get that door open.

“Wimp.”

“I am  _ not  _ going to climb the ladders back down at the crack of dawn.” Osamu shook his head. Rin laughed, poking him. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t make you climb down that way again.” He reassured him. 

The pair laid still for a moment more, watching the clouds twist and reshape themselves. Stars blinked back at them, the cold fire shimmering and blinking in and out of view. Osamu loved the night sky. He squeezed Rin’s hand tighter. 

“Come here.” Rin tugged him up, pulling Osamu to his feet. He dragged him back to the edge. Osamu stiffened, expecting a burst of fear. And yet, there was none. He found himself curious, wanting to see what was going on. Maybe it was Rin’s hand in his, maybe it was the fact that there was a railing protecting him from the edge. He didn’t know, nor did he care. He was okay, and it was fine.

“What?”

“Look.” Rintarou pointed out across the city. Osamu stared in awe, mouth dropping. 

He could see the entire city from up here. The almost evangelical lights from the office buildings. Vibrant lights strung up across towers bounced off of the water from the nearby bay and each other, lighting up the entire city. He could feel vibrations from the city life, echoing through the buildings and shaking him to his core. Cars streaked past, albeit seldom as most of the city rested. Those with night jobs or events had settled in, while everyone else waited for the sun to awaken them and bring reality tumbling back in. Osamu thought the night was rather like an illusion; it was promoted as good, as fun, as _ living _ , but in its confines, there was hurt and death and grief. It was smoke and mirrors, hiding the true horrors. 

And yet he lived in the bliss. He loved it. And so he chose to ignore it all, content with pretending that it was all okay.  _ Just like with Rin.  _

He quickly shook off the thought, focusing intently on the astounding view. The water of the harbor was something else. A gateway to the ocean, right at his front door. A perfect mirror of the city rested in its embrace, the dark blue depths showing them all what their home looked like. Osamu could barely see it from their perch, but he could make out little boats, sitting in their docks. Some were strung up with fairy lights, twinkling with the stars. Music wafted up from the ships, too soft to make out the lyrics, but present nonetheless. Rin tugged him into the light, staring at him. 

“You should take your hat off. I bet your hair will look so pretty.” He said.

“It’s too cold.” He mumbled in reply, cheeks flushing. “Maybe in a little bit.” Rintarou shrugged, then turned back to the city. Osamu continued to gaze at the city, struck with wonder. 

He could see why people craved the view from the top. 

Rintarou was silent next to him. It was clear he was deep in thought. Osamu thought it best not to disturb him, not yet. He would let him think; it was clear something heavy was coming. He could sense it like an oncoming storm, the clouds and winds picking up. The bay would churn, the boats in the harbor rocked as the waves grew choppier and choppier. His throat bobbed with anxiety. 

“Hey... Osamu.” Rintarou said slowly, breaking the silence. Osamu glanced over. The shorter boy was silhouetted against the water tower by the pale light of the silver moon. His dark brown hair was framed against his face as a gentle breeze tickled their faces. His arms were laying loosely against the metal railing. He couldn’t see Rintarou’s eyes in the darkness; but he could see the little stars reflected in them, the gray orb of the moon shining back at him. 

Osamu couldn’t help but think he looked more beautiful than ever before. 

“Yeah?” He asked, smiling softly. 

“Why are you afraid of heights?” Rintarou asked. Osamu blinked, shocked at the question. His mouth felt dry as he gulped, his hand tightening on the railings. The metal was cool to the touch. He stared at the city below them, watching the street lights flicker and the cars pass underneath them. From here, they looked like the toys he had as a kid. They looked like he could reach down and pick them up. 

“Because the top of the world… it scares me.” He admitted. “Being up so high that the only way to go is down. It scares me. I don’t… going  _ down  _ scares me. I can’t bear the thought of crashing down to earth because I went just a little too far, climbed a little too high. I don’t want to die like that.” He finished. 

The sky was not for him, he had decided. The sky did not call him. And he was okay with that. He had long since accepted it, as he kept telling himself. There was nothing for him in the heavens, nothing he wanted to achieve. His dreams did not need him to be the best. 

The Earth was his home. He was happy watching the others soar, watching the ones he cared about rise. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like if he reached for the stars. But he shook it off. 

Osamu would rather be happy than go for something he could never achieve. 

“That’s fair.” Rintarou reached over and squeezed his forearm, jolting him out of his thoughts. “I promise I will always catch you.” Osamu stared at him, his pulse echoing in his eardrums.

Would he? 

When Osamu fell, would Rin be there to catch him? When Osamu flew too close to the sun, would Rintarou bring him safely back to earth? Or would Rintarou be the one to burn his wings and send him crashing down? 

“It’s my turn for a question.” Osamu said, forcing a grin on his face. His heart was pounding against his ribcage, threatening to break free. 

“Alright, what is it?” Rintarou turned to him, tilting his head in curiosity. The moonlight streaked his hair, causing the brown locks to look almost caramel. Osamu shook his head, biting his lip as he prepared himself for the coming storm. 

The truth would be a tornado. It would blow down all the doors, strip down everything to its bare bones. He had no idea if they would be able to rebuild; but by God, he wanted to. He was willing to walk through hell and back for Rin. 

But he had to know if he would do the same. 

“You love me for  _ me _ , right Rin?” Osamu asked quietly, his voice threatening to break. “Not just because I look like-like Atsumu?” 

Rintarou was silent for a few agonizing seconds. The time stretched across a galaxy, every passing millisecond filling Osamu’s head with doubt and fear and *loneliness.* Rintarou reached over, his delicate hand skating the cold railings. He grasped Osamu’s limp extremity and squeezed it once. Osamu looked up, eyes locking with Rintarou’s deep brown orbs. Galaxies swirled in them, the stars and planets and meteors and moons staring back at him. His own galaxy, his own solar system.

“Osamu Miya.” Rintarou began slowly. “I, Rintarou Suna, can swear to you that *you* are the one I love, not your brother. You are a different person, a different *world* than he is. Just because you look alike doesn’t make you the same.” 

“But...” Osamu started. Rintarou pressed a finger to his lips.  _ A flicker of unease in Rintarou’s eyes, so fast that Osamu almost missed it. A silly little liar, a silly little fool Osamu was. (Yet he brushed it off).  _ The touch was much warmer than Osamu expected; it spread heat throughout his entire body, fighting off the chill that wracked his bones.

“I love you for you, Osamu. Atsumu is completely different from you. It was fun while it lasted, but he was never the one for me.” Rintarou continued. “But Osamu... I think you are. I’ve never loved like this before. I’ve never felt this much  _ emotion _ before. And it’s all...” Rintarou’s finger dropped from Osamu’s lips, trailing down his face, tracing his chin, then dropping to his chest. The brown haired boy pressed his hand to his chest. Osamu’s heart beat faster against his rib cage. “It’s all because of you. So yes, Osamu Miya, I love you. Not Atsumu Miya.  _ Osamu _ Miya.”

“I love you too, Rin.” Osamu said with a grin. His heart seemed to settle in his chest. Rintarou rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around his chest. The shorter boy leaned into him, laying his head in the crook of his neck. 

“Stop doubting yourself. You’re perfect. You’re the one I want.” Rintarou said, shutting his eyes. Osamu buried his face in his boyfriend’s hair, inhaling deeply. He wanted to memorize this moment. The wind whipped around them, the strings of their sweatshirts blowing and intertwining with one another. 

Rin held his hand tightly, opening his fox-like eyes, staring blankly across the city skyline. Cars continued to honk, the lights continued to flicker. The night life was alive, the weaning hours of the morning full of vibrance. The distant baseline of a concert thrummed through the city. Osamu smiled to himself, to Rin. He relished in the feeling, taping his foot to the beat.

“It’s beautiful up here.” Rintarou said softly. “I knew it would be a stunning view but… it’s even better than I imagined.”

“Yeah.” Osamu agreed faintly. Neon signs with their blues and greens and pinks reflected off of the silver tower and intermingled with each other forming a prism of beauty. The colors cast an illuminating glow across Rin’s face, making his eyes twinkle. “Yeah, it is.”

“And to think, you were almost too scared to climb up here.” His boyfriend smirked, poking his cheek. 

“Some fears are worth facing. Like saying that you should’ve kissed me instead of Atsumu.” Osamu nodded in agreement. Rintarou laughed quietly.

“Exactly.” He gently tilted Osamu’s head toward him. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips, full of love. He let his eyes flutter shut, taking in the moment. Euphoria flooded through Osamu. He let his hand drift to the back of Rin’s head, his fingers tangled in his dark brown hair. 

“I love you.” He whispered, pulling apart slightly. He pressed their foreheads together, letting his eyes crack open. Rintarou’s were still closed, his lashes shining in the bright city lights. He could see his eyeliner, the prominent points still visible.

“I love you too.” He tugged him down, fully breaking their kiss, and Osamu complied. He sat on the water tower, letting Rin rest his head on his shoulder. He took off his hat, setting it down behind him. He let the wind mess up his hair, letting it surround him and Rin. It was refreshing. 

He hadn’t realized how much he needed this. Osamu glanced back down at Rintarou, wrapping one arm around his shoulder. He hugged him close, and the brown haired boy snuggled in close. 

“Wanna hear a funny story?” Rin said after a moment of silence. “Ginjima was an enabler, and Atsumu did something stupid. Poor Riseki was traumatized by it.”

“What did my idiot brother do now?” Osamu sighed, shaking his head, already envisioning it. Rin snickered, twisting in his grip and gazing up at him. 

“Well, it was during Algebra II, and…”

Osamu and Rintarou laughed the night away. The two of them, sitting together on the roof of the water tank. The star twinkled down from the heavens, watching the two lovers as they embraced each other and laughed. 

Silly little children, with a silly little love story. 

But sometimes fairy tales could come true. Sometimes the odds were beaten and the players won. Osamu would win. His ribs ached from laughing, but he could not stop smiling. 

He kissed Rintarou again. 

He would beat the game. He would have his silly little love story with a happy ending. Laughter echoed through the city, the laughter of those engrossed in a romance. Laughter that held nothing but joy. Perhaps that would be perfect, the perfect little world where everyone was happy and there was no doubt about who loved who. Maybe laughter would be sufficient to reassure everyone of where their partner’s loyalties lied. 

_ But that would never be enough.  _

**Author's Note:**

> hello my friends
> 
> it is I, hurri, returning with an osasuna one because I love the ship
> 
> so I've been working on this since smoky eyes was about half way done... i just got a burst of motivation like. a few days ago and took the weekend to finish it. so yay Osasuna food :DD
> 
> ANYWAY the song is inspired by "Ribs" by Lorde. It gives me Osasuna vibes, so I wrote a fic based off of it. The song in itself is beautiful, so here we are. Anyway give Osamu hugs he deserves them and I gave him so much inter turmoil in this fic but I assure you that it will get worse in other works I have planned so :)) if you know you know 
> 
> UH happy fanworks day 2021 it's still the 15th for most Americans so :DD
> 
> Thank you to my lovely betas, especially you spice, for dealing with my motivation swings. And to everyone in the masochist chat, thank you for your love and support, could not do this without y'all. *mwah*
> 
> Stay Safe out There!
> 
> -Hurri


End file.
